Data is typically represented by character strings in order to increase the readability or transferability. However, the use of character strings may consume the network bandwidth or disk capacity in an environment including many transmitters. For this reason, data has to be compressed before transmitted or received.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technology that compiles character strings included in data received from each transmitter to generate a compression rule and transmits the generated compression rule along with a receipt notification to the transmitter.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-287518